Don't Tell Mom
by maddiegirl56
Summary: Austin gets into lots of trouble, and usually Ally's son Alex is right there with him. The only rule is that Alex can't tell Mom about the mischief.


**I got this idea from another fic, and I had to write it. Uh, I don't own A&A or anything you recognize... Uh yeah.**

* * *

Austin had always liked Ally's son, despite the fact that he wasn't the father. He really connected with Alex, and Alex seemed to like him. Austin acted like the father Alex never had (Ally pretended that Alex was just a miracle that appeared on her doorstep). Though, Austin was always getting into trouble, normally taking the seven-year-old along with him.

* * *

Ally had to go to Sonic Boom early on a Saturday, so she asked Austin if he would help Alex get ready and then meet her at work. Because Austin lived right down the hall in the apartment complex, she asked him this a lot. Not that Austin or Alex minded; they always had fun getting ready in the morning.

Austin knocked quietly on Ally's door, and she opened it, stepping into the hall.

"Thanks, Austin," she said. "You're the best." She gave him a quick hug and rushed to the elevator. Austin watched her go and then stepped into the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He turned on the TV and watched sports for a while, until a dark-haired boy with blue eyes (he got those from his father) plopped next to him, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy went to work early again?" he asked tiredly. Austin nodded.

"Want some breakfast?" Alex nodded. "How about one of Austin Moon's famous chocolate chip pancake sundaes?" Alex nodded excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Okay. You go turn on the music and get dressed. I'll start making them."

"Okay!" Alex said. He ran into his mom's bedroom and plugged her iPod into the speakers, turning it on. None other than Austin Moon's latest album came on.

"Your mom has good taste!" Austin yelled from the kitchen. Alex got dressed quickly.

Alex came back into the kitchen and started dancing and singing to Austin's music. Austin joined him. Soon, breakfast was ready and the two boys sat down at the table.

Austin had five chocolate chip pancakes, three scoops of chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, gummy bears, sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Alex had the same thing. They scarfed down their breakfast happily.

"Don't tell mom," Austin said. Alex nodded while Austin cleaned the boy's messy face.

* * *

Austin and Alex were hanging out in the practice room at Sonic Boom, waiting for Ally to finish her shift. Even though it had been eleven years, the practice room still looked the same. Austin couldn't believe he'd first come here when he was sixteen, and he and Ally were still best friends at twenty-seven. He chuckled as he remembered how Trish and Dez were always fighting, and how he always knew they'd end up together. (They were now happily married with four kids and their fifth on the way).

"Oh, Austin, my mom finished another song for you," Alex said. Yep, even after all those years, Ally was still Austin's songwriter.

"Cool. Let's try to find it." Austin picked up Ally's book and began skimming through it, looking for a song.

"Austin, you know how much Mommy hates it when people touch her book," Alex warned.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"But-"

"Don't tell Mom," Austin said. Alex sighed. "Oh, look at this! It's dated on the day I met your mom. 'Dear Diary, today these two obnoxious boys came in to the store. The blonde one started playing drums with corndogs while the redhead filmed him. I don't feel like reliving it-they were _that _annoying-so I won't go into detail. But I will say the blonde was kind of cute.'" Austin smirked. "I knew she thought I was cute."

"Maybe you shouldn't be going through her book," Alex said, biting his lip. Austin sighed.

"Fine. I couldn't find the song, anyway."

* * *

Austin, Alex, and Ally were all on a camping trip. Austin had insisted he come just in case anything bad happened. Plus, he _really _wanted to go camping. And Ally couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon, Alex, let's go exploring in the woods," Austin said. "Your mother is taking a nap." Alex nodded.

"She's so boring," he remarked. "She never lets me do anything fun."

"Yeah, well, that's why you've got your super awesome Uncle Austin here to help you live a little," Austin replied. He was referred to as Alex's 'uncle' because it really was the best fit for him. He acted like an uncle, and he was practically Ally's brother. Except the fact that he was in love with her, but no one knew that but himself.

"Oh yeah," Alex said. He and Austin did a handshake they made up years ago and continued walking. That was when they heard something.

"Did you hear that rustling?" Alex asked. Austin nodded.

"It's probably nothing."

"I'm scared," Alex said. He moved closer to Austin.

"It's okay, buddy." But it really wasn't. Just as Austin said that, a huge black bear emerged from the shadows. The boys' eyes widened. "No. Sudden. Movements," Austin mumbled. The bear rose on its hind legs and growled loudly. "RUN!" Austin exclaimed.

Alex started running, but Austin picked him up and started carrying him while sprinting through the woods. He zigzagged through trees and made sharp turns, trying to throw off the bear.

Finally, they arrived back at camp with the bear long thrown off their trail. Austin collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Don't… Tell… Mom," he managed.

* * *

__"Whatcha doing?" Alex asked Austin when he let himself into Ally's apartment.

"Where's your mom?" Austin asked.

"In the shower."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Since about two minutes ago."

"'Kay, good. Listen, I need to have a man-to-man talk with you. Think you can handle it?" Austin said. Alex puffed out his chest and nodded. "Okay. I need your opinion, 'cause you play a big part in this. How would you feel if I asked your mom out on a date?"

"Like, be her boyfriend?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side. Austin nodded. "I think… That's great! Go ask her out right now!" Alex exclaimed. He started pushing Austin toward Ally's bedroom.

"She's in the shower!" Austin argued.

"So?" Alex said, continuing to push Austin.

"_So,_" Austin said, "I'm not barging in on her taking a shower!"

"Oh, who cares?" Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"She does. I do. You're too young to understand."

"Whatever," Alex said. "Just ask her soon, okay?"

"Okay. But right now, I gotta go to work. Jimmy and I are gonna talk about my next album. See ya later, buddy," Austin said. He ruffled the boy's hair and left the apartment.

A few seconds later, he stuck his head back in.

"Don't tell Mom," he said. Alex nodded and Austin shut the apartment door.

* * *

Austin had just gotten amazing news and couldn't wait to tell Ally. He let himself into her apartment, using the extra key she gave him.

"Hey, Austin," Alex said. He was in his pajamas, watching TV, and eating a bowl of broccoli.

"Mom's making you eat broccoli?" Austin asked. Alex nodded. "Yikes. What'd you do wrong?"

"I may have eaten her private stash of pickles and blamed it on you," Alex said.

"I don't even like pickles," Austin deadpanned.

"That's what Mom said. How can you not like pickles? They're _amazing_," Alex said.

"Like mother, like son," Austin said. "Speaking of which, where is she, anyway?" Alex shrugged.

"Probably sleeping. You two were out late last night," Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows. Austin laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway, guess what?"

"What?" the seven-year-old said.

"Your mom is gonna get to put some of her songs on my new album!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh, you'll wake her up!" Alex scolded.

"Oops. Oh, by the way, don't tell Mom what I just told you. I wanna be the one to tell her." Alex nodded.

"Okay."

"Wanna go wake her up?"

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. The two boys crept into Ally's room.

"Aw, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping," Austin said. "One, two, three," he counted.

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Alex yelled at the same time Austin yelled, "ALLY, ALLY, ALLY!"

Ally woke with a start. She saw the two boys and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. Time to get up," Austin said.

"No," Ally whined. Alex crawled into the bed next to his mother.

"But Austin has something to tell you!" he said, putting his cold feet on his mom's legs. She kicked his feet off gently.

"I don't care," she said tiredly. Austin rolled his eyes and got into the bed on the other side of Alex.

"Allllllllly," he whined, dragging out the 'l.' She sighed and turned to face him. Their faces were inches apart. "Boo," he said.

"What?" Ally deadpanned.

"Someone's cranky. I can't have a cranky person putting their songs on my new album," Austin said.

"What?!" Ally exclaimed.  
"Jimmy told me that you get to put five of your songs on my new album!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ally said, fully awake now. She kissed her boyfriend, and Alex groaned and covered his eyes.

"Gross," he said. The couple rolled their eyes and pulled away.

"You have morning breath," Austin noted.

* * *

__While Ally was recording songs for Austin's album, Austin was taking Alex to the beach. He and Alex were building a sand castle when a man walked up to them. Austin shot into a standing position.

"Fancy meeting you here," the man said.

"Victor," Austin said coldly.

"Austin, who's that?" Alex asked.

"This," Austin said, "is your father." Alex looked him up and down.

"Why would my mom want to have a kid with you?" he asked distastefully. Austin stifled a laugh. Victor bent down to Alex's eye-level.

"Why would your mom want to raise a kid like you?"

"'Cause I'm awesome," Alex said. "Duh." Victor almost slapped the child, but Austin stopped his hand. He stood back up.

"Leave us alone," Austin said.

"Who are you, his father? Oh wait, that's me," Victor said.

"Please, I'm more of a father to him than you'll _ever _be."

"Good. Why would I _want _to be his father? He looks like his mother," Victor said, making a face. "His mother is Ally Dawson, right?"

Austin didn't hesitate to punch Victor in the face, knocking him out cold. He calmly gathered his and Alex's things, and they left the beach.

"Don't tell Mom," he said.

* * *

__"Alex," Austin said, walking into the familiar apartment. "Where's Mom?"

"I think she's in the shower. Again."

"Ah, paintballing," Austin said, sighing happily. "Anyway, I need to talk to you again. This time, it's even more important."

"Okay," Alex said. "What's up?"

"I want your permission to ask your mom to marry me," Austin said. Alex broke out into a grin.

"Did you even have to ask? You're gonna be my dad!" Alex cheered.

"Shh, scream it to the world, why don't you?" Austin said.

"Sorry," Alex replied. "You're gonna be my dad!" he whispered.

"Stepdad," Austin corrected. "And that's if she says yes."

"She will," Alex said confidently.

"Thanks, buddy," Austin said. "And don't tell Mom."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said. "Will you do it now?"

"She's in the shower."

"I don't see why everyone cares so much! You _have _a sister!" Alex exclaimed. Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I repeat, don't tell Mom," he said as he left the apartment.

"Will do, _dad_," Alex muttered to himself happily.

* * *

__"Dad, I found the box with your instruments!" Alex shouted. Now that Austin and Ally were married, they bought a house to settle down in. They were currently unpacking, with the help of Alex.

"Thanks, Alex," Austin said, coming down the hall. "Which one is it?" Alex pointed to the right box. Austin ruffled the boy's hair, grabbed the box, and walked back down the hall to the music room.

The house was huge, so there was room for music rooms and play rooms and any other rooms they needed.

"Mom, I found your clothes!" the seven-year-old shouted. This time, Ally came and took the box.

"Thanks, honey," she said. Alex nodded and watched her go down the hall. Then, he climbed to the top of the huge stack of boxes to see what was in the next box. The pile started wobbling, so he grabbed the ceiling fan and hung from it as the stack of boxes fell.

"DADDY!" Alex exclaimed. Austin rushed into the room, looking panicked.

"Who died?" he said. Then, he looked up at Alex. "Never mind." He helped Alex down and cleaned up the boxes. "Don't tell Mom," he said, grabbing the next box and going to unpack it.

* * *

Austin was up, getting a midnight snack, when he heard the front door open. He quietly grabbed a kitchen knife before slowly making his way to the door. He turned the lights on quickly and discovered the intruder was Alex.

"Uh, hey, Dad," Alex said awkwardly. Austin put the knife on the table and took a deep breath.

"Alex, your curfew was _three _hours ago. What are you doing _just _getting home?"

"Please don't tell Mom!" Alex begged. "I'll do anything! Extra chores for a month, no TV for a week, I'll even stop purposely walking in on you guys kissing!" he exclaimed. He liked to embarrass his parents, so that one was a big offer.

"You have to do all that, plus you can't come to the next concert," Austin said.

"Dad, that's a little harsh. I mean, c'mon! Sadie's gonna be there!" Alex whined. Sadie was Trish and Dez's oldest daughter, and also the girl Alex was head-over-heels for.

"You see Sadie almost every day," Austin said. "You'll live."

"But-"

"No buts, Mister. You know I hate being the strict parent, but I can't let this slide. What were you even _doing_?"

"Not hanging out with Sadie," Alex said awkwardly.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Ugh, of all the personality traits I could've gotten from Mom, I got awkwardness and the inability to lie. My stupid dad didn't even give me anything. Why couldn't _you _have been my dad? I mean, you've been in love with my mom since you guys were _sixteen_! You could've been my _real _dad, and everything would be fine." Austin sighed.

"I won't pretend to know what it's like to be in your position. 'Cause I don't. But I will tell you that you should be happy you didn't get anything from your birth-dad except your eyes. Remember meeting him when you were seven?" Alex nodded. "He's a terrible person. He's in jail now for who knows what."

"Is this going anywhere?" Alex asked.

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You've been like a son to me since you were born, and now you're my _actual _son. Well, stepson, I guess, but still. I love you and your mom more than anything, and I'd never leave you guys like Victor."

"I know," Alex said. "Love you, too, Dad." He and his stepdad hugged, and then Alex started up to his room.

"You're punishment starts tomorrow, and I'm still telling Mom," Austin said. Alex groaned.

"If she kills me, it's your fault." Austin grinned and shrugged as his stepson walked back up the stairs.

Austin pondered the difference between 'son' and 'stepson' while he ate his midnight pancakes. The only difference was that a stepson wasn't related in blood. But he didn't think Alex was a 'stepson.' The word seemed to imply that the two would never actually love each other like family. But Austin had loved Alex as his own since before he was even born. Austin had been with Ally every step of the way through her pregnancy, and he had felt like the father, with the absence of the real one.

When he and Ally got married, he finally got to become the father. And he knew Alex loved him like one. So, if he and Alex loved each other like family, wouldn't that make Alex a regular son, without the 'step?' Austin thought so.

With that finally figured out, he cleaned up his empty plate and went back upstairs to his and Ally's bedroom. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife's sleeping figure, falling asleep to the sound of her light snoring.

* * *

__"Dad, Sadie's coming over!" Alex yelled as he and Sadie walked through the front door after school one day.

"Hey, Sadie," Austin said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Austin," Sadie said.

"So, what new pet did your dad get this week?" he asked.

"Mom wouldn't let him get the monkey," the red-haired girl said. "They got in a huge fight about it."

"Same old Trish and Dez," Austin said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Where's Mom?" Alex asked.

"Hanging out with Trish. They both have off work, so they decided to have a girls' day."

"Oh," Alex said. "Well, we're gonna go do homework."

"Ugh, I remember homework. Anyway, Ally made cookies if you guys are hungry." Alex grinned and grabbed the plate in his father's hand.

"Thanks, Dad," he said. "C'mon, Sades." He rushed up the stairs with a cookie in his mouth.

"You like him, don't you?" Austin said before Sadie could follow.

"Whaaaaat?" Sadie said, her voice getting higher.

"Funny. Both your mom and Ally do that when they're hiding something," Austin said.

"Okay, fine. But _please _don't tell him. Or my mom. She loves him and all, but she thinks he's kind of a bad influence."

"I don't blame her," Austin said. "But she knows, deep down, that he's a good kid." Sadie nodded.

"So…. Did he ever say anything about me?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Austin said with a wink. Sadie smiled.

"C'mon, Sades, what's taking you so long?" Alex said, coming back down the stairs. He saw his dad and Sadie talking. "Oh, no," he said, "is he telling you about that time with the princess costume? I swear, we made a bet! He's an evil man, I tell you! An evil man!"

"No, but now I'm curious," Sadie said.

"I'll tell you the story later," Austin told the girl.

"Wait, then what _were _you guys talking about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Sadie said. "C'mon, we should really get started on that homework." She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Psh, don't tell Mom," Austin said. "Yeah, right." He texted Trish that Sadie liked Alex, and she soon texted back with a plan to get them together. Austin smiled. Nothing had changed.

* * *

"Sadie, your mom wants you to-Whoa!" Austin said, covering his eyes. "Parent alert."

"Don't you knock?!" Alex asked, blushing.

"Nope," Austin said. "What is it with you and your mom and knocking?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"So, you wanted something?" Alex said.

"Right. Sadie, your mom wants you home so you can get ready for tonight's concert," Austin said. The girl-whose face was as red as her hair-nodded and left the room, but not before giving Alex a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm still mad at you for telling her," Alex said when Sadie left.

"She ratted me out?" Austin asked. Alex nodded. "Oh well. You know you're not that mad."

"Fine, not _that _much. Just a little," Alex said as he patted down his messy hair. "But just remember that I know you've read her book on multiple occasions, ranging from when I was seven to last night."

"Don't. Tell. Mom," Austin warned.

* * *

__"You got the ring box?" Austin asked his son. Alex was now twenty-three and living in his own house, but his dad had come over to help him prepare for a… big day.

"Yeah, I got it," Alex said, pocketing the little velvet box.

"Don't be nervous," Austin said. "It's not that hard. Just pour your heart out and hope for the best."

"Easy for you to say, you were practically already married to Mom before you even started dating."

"You're only saying that 'cause you saw us as parents."

"That's 'cause you _are _my parents."

"I wasn't before I married Ally."

"Well, you were still practically my dad."

"Exactly my point. You saw me as your dad, so you saw us as married, even though you knew we weren't," Austin said.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and don't forget, when she says yes, she's most likely gonna kiss you forcefully, so brace yourself."

"Thanks," Alex said sarcastically. "And that's _if _she says yes."

"She will," Austin said, quoting Alex from all those years ago. Alex remembered too, and he smiled at his father. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Alex said. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, buddy," Austin said, using the old nickname. He clapped his son on the back and was about to leave when Alex stopped him.

"Don't tell Mom about this. She'll start freaking out." Austin nodded.

"Will do."

* * *

Alex was making breakfast for his daughter when she came tiredly into the room.

"Hi, Daddy," she said.

"Hey, angel," he replied.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She had to work early today. Grandma Ally let her choose her shift, and you know how she likes waking up early. Which is weird 'cause Grandma Trish _hates _waking up early." His daughter nodded.

"So, because you did so well during your first week of kindergarten, how would you like one of Alex Moon's famous chocolate chip pancake sundaes?" His daughter nodded excitedly. They danced to music while Alex made the pancakes.

They ate their sundaes quickly, and afterwards Alex had to clean his daughter's face thoroughly. How did she manage to get ice cream on her eyebrow?

"That was yummy," Alex's daughter said.

"Don't tell Mom," was his reply.

* * *

**Yup. I dunno, I kinda like it. Anywhoozles, If you liked it, put DON'T in a review. If you kinda liked it, put TELL in a review. If you hated it, put MOM in a review! Thanks for reading and please review! Love you more than Alex loves Sadie! **

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
